The Hearts of Muse
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: Honoka intends to give a gift to her friends, and receives a nice gift nobody expected.


**Hearts of Muse**

**Well my friends, Valentine's Day has come once again, and with it the urge for me to write a short but sweet Valentine's Day themed story involving the members of Muse from the show "Love Live".**

**I came up with this little story as a Valentines gift to my readers, and I certainly hope that you all enjoy it, but I admittedly also created this story to get it out of my system.  
I had been planning to do something similar to this for some time, and with Valentine's Day I saw a perfect opportunity. **

**This story is tamer than most of my other works, so if you are looking for erotica/adult themed romance I can assure you it is not here. This story does however contain mentions of schoolgirl romance in a very chaste pg13 sort of way, so if you are ok with these things, please continue onwards.**

Love Live is in no way owned by me and I make no profit in any form whatsoever with this story, nor do I own or claim to own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

**X X X**

The members of the idol group known as "Muse" had made quite the splash over the past couple of months, first attempting to join and then pulling out of the "Love Live" competition of School Idols at the last minute due to unforeseen issues, the group had been working tirelessly to produce quality songs and corresponding videos in their PV's.

Some of their many fans wondered how the group of nine talented and capable young women had been able to work together so very well, surely so many members in one group could cause tensions.

It was true that tensions did crop up between members from time to time, but what many were not aware of was the rather well-kept secret the Muse members had been able to keep from the public eye. But the secret all started the Valentine's Day after Muse had formed, and by extension after Love Live would have taken place.

Honoka raced through the windy streets leading to her school, the winter chill clinging to the land like icicles on a roof. The scarf round her neck fluttered in the wind as she came closer with every stride towards the schoolyard. Her school bag held by the handle in one hand, and a paper bag clutched tightly to her chest with another.

She soon passed the gates and entered the school building proper as she slowed her run to an energetic skip, taking the time to swap her shoes before making her way not to home room, but to the room where Muse had been meeting. She giggled to herself in pure glee as she put the small bag she had been holding so tightly into a mini fridge that the club had bought a few weeks ago, and was sure to keep her name on the bag displayed.

Heading over to homeroom, she encountered her oldest friends and fellow muse's Kotori and Umi. "Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, Happy Valentines Day!" she said hugging them both at once. The duo smiled and happily returned the gesture. "Happy Valentines Day Honoka-chan!"

Classes for the day were the standard fare, but during lunch, Honoka asked Umi and Kotori to join her in the club room with the others. Honoka waited for the others to get assembled before she asked for everyone's attention.

"I know that we are all still working hard on prepping for next year and everything, but I wanted to do something special for all of us" she said as she pulled out the same bag she had put in before. "Happy Valentine!" she said handing one box of homemade hand wrapped chocolates to all of her fellow Muse's. 

The eight fellow Muse's all thanked Honoka via a big group hug. They each remarked on how each individual chocolate was not only wrapped in its own colored wax paper, but also topped with cute designs for each Muse.

It struck Honoka like a ton of bricks when Kotori gave the center and defacto leader of Muse a small peck on the cheek, "Arigato Honoka-chan!" All of the color was drained from the Honoka's face, she would have hit the ground having fainted if Umi and Eri hadn't caught her before she fell down.

**X X X**

Honoka woke in the nurse's office around an hour later, a damp cloth sitting on her head as she came out of her shock induced bout of unconsciousness. She looked over to her side and saw Kotori sitting there, a concerned but relieved expression showing on her face.

"Oh I am so glad you are ok!" Kotori said as she leaned down to hug her longtime friend tightly, making Honokas complexion go from its usual soft crème to rising sun red in record time. Not only that, but the pressure was quickly overwhelming the young singer.

"Ko-to-ri!" the brunette managed to utter out as she felt her lungs get compressed by the hug. Kotori quickly let go, apologizing profusely. "Sorry Honoka-chan" she said looking more than a little sheepish. 

The two sat there for a few moments and let the quiet calm sink in, neither one quite sure what to say. Honoka looked in the ashen eyes of her longtime friend and fellow idol. "So, um, what about the others?" "oh, well, they went back to classes, but they were all concerned for you, so I asked to look after you just in case." 

Honoka smiled, Kotori was kindhearted to a fault. She took her friends hand tenderly and looked her again straight in the eyes. "Kotori-chan, why did you kiss me back then?" "Oh, well, I thought you would appreciate it, um, why? Did I do something wrong?" she asked pensively.

Honoka pulled her friend down to kiss her tenderly, this time full on the lips in a chaste peck before saying softly "No, you did nothing wrong." Before hugging her friend tightly.

And so the seeds of something a little deeper than friendship were planted on that Valentine's Day, and these seeds would grow swiftly in the fertile soil of affection between the Muse's.

But that is a story for another time.

**X X X**

**So, this Valentine's story is not only a week plus late, it's also a bit shorter and more chaste than my usual output.**

**Oh well. This one is for all the friends and readers out there who have supported me. **

**If I could I would hug all of you tight and wish you nothing but the best. Happy (belated) Valentine's Day everybody!**


End file.
